


Starry Eyes Sparking Up the Darkest Night

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Excited Puppy Mitch Marner, Fluff, Grumpy Cat Auston Matthews, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: He feels the bed dip behind him followed by Mitch bouncing on the bed and shaking him. “Auston!!!” When Auston doesn't respond, he lays on top of his boyfriend and whines, “Come on! This is important!”Auston growls and tries to buck Mitch off but Mitch refuses to budge. He glares at Mitch from over his shoulder. “This better be good, Mitch.”“Oh, it is!” Mitch grins. “Now, come on! Get up or we're gonna miss it!” Without waiting for a response, Mitch practically skips out of the room. Auston briefly considers going back to bed but he knows that Mitch will come back and be even more obnoxious.





	Starry Eyes Sparking Up the Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for this ship so be gentle with me. Title comes from 'Call It What You Want' by Taylor Swift.
> 
> A thousand hugs and kisses go out to my muse and soulmate [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for cheering me on. Love ya, babe!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

“Auston!”

“Fuck off,” Auston grumbles before rolling over and burying himself deeper beneath the covers.

The bed dips behind him followed by Mitch bouncing on the bed and shaking him. “Auston!!!” When Auston doesn't respond, he lays on top of his boyfriend and whines, “Come on! This is important!”

Auston growls and tries to buck Mitch off but Mitch refuses to budge. He glares at Mitch from over his shoulder. “This better be good, Mitch.”

“Oh, it is!” Mitch grins. “Now, come on! Get up or we're gonna miss it!” Without waiting for a response, Mitch practically skips out of the room. Auston briefly considers going back to bed but he knows that Mitch will come back and be even more obnoxious.

He drags himself out of bed and yanks on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before stomping out of the bedroom. Mitch is waiting for him by the front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a dopey grin on his face.

“Hurry up!” He grabs Auston's hand and pulls him outside.

“Are you planning on telling me what it is that’s more important than sleep?”

Mitch glances over his shoulder and grins. “There's a meteor shower happening and we're gonna miss it if you don't hurry up!”

Auston jerks to a halt and stares at Mitch with disbelief. “It’s three in the morning and you want me to do what?”

Turning so he’s facing Auston, Mitch gives Auston the look he had perfected over the years. The one that Auston can’t say no to no matter how much he tried. “Please, Matts? For me?”

Auston groans in defeat. “Fine! Let's go see this stupid meteor shower.”

Pleased once more, Mitch kisses Auston's cheek before taking his hand once more and pulling him into the front yard where a large blanket is laid out on the grass with a second one folded on top of it.

Mitch plops down onto the blanket and motions for Auston to join him. Rolling his eyes, Auston sits down next to Mitch who then wraps the second blanket around the both of them.

They sit in silence for a few moments, staring up at the dark sky. Mitch tucks himself into Auston's side, snuggling in close. “You're warm,” he murmurs as he nuzzles Auston's neck.

“We'd be even warmer if we were inside and in bed,” Auston grumbles.

“Ooh. Someone's grumpy.”

Auston scowls and starts to respond when Mitch begins slapping his arm and pointing up. “Look!”

Auston follows the direction of Mitch's finger and his jaw drops. Lights streak across the dark sky leaving trails of what looks like glitter in their wake.

He’s pulled from his reverie when Mitch slips out from under his arm. When Auston tears his eyes away from the sky he finds Mitch kneeling in front of him with a nervous smile on his face.

“Mitch?” He asks slowly, his eyes darting from Mitch's face to the small box in his boyfriend's hand. “What-?”

“I had an entire speech planned out but…” Mitch trails off, an uncertain look in his eyes. He holds the box out to Auston who takes it.

Auston glances curiously at Mitch before lifting the lid. He stares at the diamond band tucked inside and his heart starts pounding against his ribcage.

When he looks back up, Mitch gives him a shaky smile. “Marry me?”

Auston snorts and starts laughing. Mitch's face falls and his cheeks burn in humiliation.

“A simple ‘no’ would have worked.” He sniffles and starts to get up when Auston grabs him by the front of his shirt and yanks him forward, kissing Mitch until they're both gasping for air.

“You’re such a sap, Marns,” he says when they pull apart to catch their breath. “Waking me up at three in the morning so you can propose during a meteor shower. I think you've been watching way too many trashy movies.”

Mitch tucks his head into the crook of Auston's neck and mumbles, “In my defense, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Auston wraps his arms around Mitch's waist and says, “I'll say yes on one condition.”

“Which is?”

Auston leans in and whispers in Mitch's ear, “Never wake me up in the middle of the night again.”

Mitch snorts. “I make no promises.”

“Dick.”

“Idiot.”

Laughing, Mitch tackles Auston back onto the blanket. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Mitch leaps to his feet and says, “How about we go back to bed and celebrate?”

Auston stands, pausing to scoop up the blankets. He laces their fingers together and playfully bumps Mitch's hip with his own. “I've got a better idea. We go back to bed and sleep?”

Mitch purses his lips, pretending to think this over before a wicked grin spreads across his face. “Fine. But I will be waking you up with a blow job.”

Auston throws an arm around Mitch's shoulders and kisses the top of his head. “I’ll allow it on the grounds that it's after nine. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Hate to break it to you, Matts, but no amount of sleep in the world would make you pretty,” Mitch says, fighting to keep a straight face.

“Why you little-” Growling playfully, Auston scoops a giggling Mitch up and throws him over his shoulder, carrying him back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).


End file.
